Episode 8410 (6th March 2019)
Plot After Robert heads off to a meeting, Aaron takes the cash from the jiffy envelope. Kerry informs Eric that she's tracked down Amy to Belfast. Jacob tells Maya they need to find somewhere where they can be alone properly as Farrers Barn is too risky. In hushed tones, Dawn asks Kerry if she's thought anymore about Amy. Kerry quips she's half-tempted to stow herself in the boot of Jessie's car when she and Marlon head off on their honeymoon to Belfast. In the pub backroom, Paddy stares at the ticketing website for Bear Wolf's tour. He quickly shuts the laptop when Chas walks in but Chas lifts the lid and sees what he was looking at. Paddy admits he was thinking of going to see Bear Wolf in Belfast as he has realised he needs answers and Bear Wolf in the only one who can give them. Eric realises Kerry is thinking about going over to Belfast to track down Amy. He warns Kerry not to get her hopes up as Amy has a new life now and might not want the past to come calling. Paddy asks Marlon if he can come with him to Belfast. Marlon thinks he's joking. At the same time, Kerry calls by Tall Trees Cottage and asks Jessie for a lift to Belfast. Jessie refuses, stating she and Marlon have struggled to get some time away together. Tracy flirts with Billy in the shop. When Marlon returns home, Jessie tells him how Kerry asked her for a lift to Belfast. Marlon admits he agreed to let Paddy come with them. Robert returns to the Mill to get the jiffy envelope of cash to pay the Home James Haulage drivers but he discovers the cash is gone. Robert gets straight on the phone to Aaron but Aaron rejects his calls as he's meeting Jeremy and Lucie in the café. Aaron explains to Lucie that when they were talking yesterday, something clicked so he wants her to be his surrogate. Lucie reminds Aaron that she's already speaking with another couple so Aaron places the bundle of cash on the table, suggesting it'll convince her how much he wants this. Lucie makes it clear to Aaron that that's not how the surrogacy process works. Jeremy chips in that trust means everything then he and Lucie walk out. Aaron follows Lucie and Jeremy outside and insists they can't just leave. Robert witness the commotion. As Jeremy and Lucie drive off, Robert asks Aaron what he's done. Dan receives a call from Daz about seeing Amelia although Kerry is adamant he isn't seeing her. Ellis plans a party at Tall Trees Cottage whilst Marlon and Jessie are away and invites Tracy along. At the Mill, Robert and Aaron argue. Robert reminds Aaron they agreed to get to save up for a surrogate in America but Aaron doesn't believe they'll ever be able to afford it. Aaron admits he got it wrong but Robert states this isn't about blame, it's about them making decisions as a couple. He tells Aaron that all he had to do was talk to him but Aaron feels like Robert is fobbing him off. He asks Robert to forget this happened then heads upstairs. Kerry bumps into Faith and Kyle in the shop. Whilst Faith is getting sweets, Kerry promises Kyle she's always going to be there for him and look after him. Aaron returns downstairs and apologises to Robert. He explains he can't wait years to have a child so decides to accept it's never going to happen and move on. Chas says her goodbyes to Paddy as an impatient Marlon and Jessie watch on. Kerry approaches with her suitcase then the four of them get in the car and drive off to the port. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *Jeremy - Tim Stedman *Lucie - Susan Jayne-Robinson Locations *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *The Grange - Front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Farrers Barn - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *The Woolpack - Backroom and exterior *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes